the ninja of the dead
by omegaangelwolf
Summary: Takashi Komuro, a seventeen year old highschool student whose real name is Ryu Hayabusa, was secretely trained in the ways of the ninja literally since he could crawl. He was enrolled in high school to keep up with his education. But suddenly an outbreak occurred and zombies started appearing and turning other humans into zombies. Can he make it through this with his friends?
1. Chapter 1

The ninja of the dead chapter 1

_Takashi Komuro, a seventeen year old highschool student whose real name is Ryu Hayabusa of the Hayabusa clan, was secretely trained in the ways of the ninja literally since he could crawl. He was enrolled in high school to keep up with his education. But suddenly an outbreak occurred and zombies started appearing and turning other humans into zombies. Can he make it through this, most likely, with his friend's alive? Maybe._

I stayed up late on the night before everything changed. It was the beginning of the first semester. My name is Takashi Komuro. However that's only the name everyone, but my parents and enemies, know me by. In reality my name is Ryu Hayabusa. I was trained in the ways of the ninja since I could crawl. My only friends are Rei Miyamoto who pinky promised she'd one day marry me when we were kid. But I guess promises like that are always forgotten. And my best friend Hisashi igo, Rei's boyfriend. I also took down both the criminal cult of Noctridomis and the army of emperor Goruda by myself. Then everything changed.

At the school

I was at a stair way that was normally my little mopping area. "Are you serious?" a very annoying voice said from behind me. I turned to see Saya Takagi a pretentious b**ch whose supposed to be a 'genius'. 'Oh great more of her b**ching. Just ignore her Takashi.' I thought to myself and did so. Eventually she left. Then I heard a metal clashing sound at the front gate. "Trespassers?" I said out loud. That's when everything went to hell. P.e teachers got bitten and it went on from there. I ran to Hisashi and Rei's class. If I'm gonna be stuck with only a small group of people for the rest of my life might as well be people I like. "REI! Hisashi! We have to go." I shouted while grabbing Rei's wrist. "Takashi. What are you doing?" Rei asked while trying to pull away. "People were killed out by the front gate."

"Whoa are you serious?" Hiashu asked

"No I'm make this s**t up." I said sarcastically. I pointed to the front area were more zombies were walking around. "Okay I know I said killings but last time I checked the corpses stayed dead."

Hiashi just looked at me angrily. "F**k it let's just get out of here!" he shouted as the three of us started ran.

We stopped at my locker. "Why did we stop?" Rei asked. I opened my locker revealing spears and training swords. "W-where in the ever loving F**K did you get these."

"Shut up and grab one." I said grabbing a training sword. We ran out onto to the roof. There were just as many up here as there were down stairs. 'Should I use my ninpo? No they're weak opponents. Not even fitted with the death of a warrior.' I thought to myself, bashing another zombie's head in. Hiashi and I were powering through the zombies. Rei however was having a harder time. "AHHH!" I heard Rei scream. I was about to set the zombie a blaze, When Hiashi charged in first and pound his head in. unfortunately his fist was snagged by the zombies teeth.

We fought our way through them and tried to get to higher ground. But a swarm of zombies surrounded us. I knew what had to be done. I dropped the wooden sword and grabbed Rei and Hiashi's shoulder. They both looked at me confused, but I ignored it and concentrated my spirit. The next instant we were at the highest roof in the school. They looked around shocked as I sat down exhausted.

Hiashi turned to me. "What the hell was that?" he asked still shocked on what I just did.

"*sigh* I guess it's time I level with you guys. But first let's barricade the stairs." I said get back up and walking into a storage room. We pulled out some tables and duck tapped them to the top of the stairs.

Rei looked at me when we were done. "Okay now explain what you just did, Takashi. Teleportation is humanly impossible and yet you did it like it was something you've done since you were a kid."

"That's because it is something I've been doing since I was a kid. My name isn't Takashi that's just a name so I could enroll in this school. My real name is Ryu Hayabusa. I was born into the dragon lineage clan and trained in the art of the ninja, literally, since I could crawl." I explained. They stared at me trying to process the information.

"The teleportation thing is because I have a large spirit. Which I can manipulate to do things like teleport, and a various other things. This is an art known as ninpo."

Rei was about to say something but Hiashi coughed up his own blood and fell backward. Rei turned to him immediately. "Hiashi!" She was about to run to his side but I held her by the collar knowing it was the only way to stop her without hurting her. Hiashi rose and looked at me with a small grin. "Takash- I mean Ryu. Keep Rei there so I can throw myself over the edge. That should bust my head in."

"What?" Rei asked sadly and surprised. "Hiashi has always been an honorable man. He deserves to choose how he dies." I replied and nodded my head at Hiashi. I wrapped both my arms around rei, turning her to my chest so she wouldn't see it. She tried to pull away but I wouldn't let her go. Suddenly I heard a loud thud from below. I felt Rei's tears soak into my shirt and she stopped trying to pull away.

"R-ryu?"

"Yes Rei."

"I need you to promise me *sob* you won't leave me, ever."

I tightened my grip and replied. "I promise. I'm not going anywhere."

It was a confusing time. I let my best friend kill himself and at the same time, I was holding the girl I loved in my arms.

_I got this idea at the same time I had the idea of 'Future Mercenary' I just finished 'Future Mercenary' first. And with my high school honor's I'm not allowed to accesses my computer on school days. And I just got off punishment. So I'll try to update every Friday after school._


	2. Chapter 2

The ninja of the dead chapter 2

Rei was resting her head on my shoulder trying to stay calm. Zombies were still trying to get through the barricade. Rei then stood up and went to the storage room. She came out with a chair. "What are you doing?" I asked curiously. Rei ignored me and threw the chair over the edge it land with a loud crash. Suddenly all of the zombies, on the roof, went to the source of the noise. What was odd about that is they were tripping over themselves when they got there. "Do you see that? Their senses are dead. They don't even respond to tripping over each other. And I don't think they can see otherwise they would stop walking over each other." Rei explained

"Meaning we have a way to avoid them." I said. Rei then walked back to me kneeled and had a concerned look in their eyes. "Ryu I know this is asking a lot. But, Can you teleport us out of the city?"

I nodded my head no. "I can do a couple of feet _maybe _a mile by with others. There's only so much a normal human spirit can stretch before it snaps. And besides I can sense other people who are still alive." Rei looked away from me sadly.

"Come on while the zombies are distracted." I said standing up and walking to the barricade. We snuck around the zombies and made our way to the school nurse, where I sensed two other living people.

On the way we ran into Saya Takagi and Kohta Hirano, school nerd. 'Damn it. Out of all the other people I get stuck with I only like and/or know is Rei?' I thought to myself as me and the others followed the other two living people I could sense. (They moved away from the nurse's office to the media center.)

When we got there the other two survivors wouldn't let us in so I had to break in through the vent and unlock the door myself. The other two were Nurse Shizuka Marikawa and Saeko Busujia, a third year athlete. I had to explain to everyone else who I was and what I can do, to be honest Rei was way more corporative than everyone else was. "Hold on. You really expect me to believe that you can do all that. You're Takashi Komuro, school average student. And now you're saying you're some badass ninja named Ryu Hayabusa? What do you take me for some id-"she never finished when she saw my shadow rising into a full copy of myself that, like any normal shadow, did everything I did. Until I made it turn back to normal.

"Yeah, I can do that."

Everyone stood there dumbfounded by my power. "Okay, so what's the plan Ryu?"

"First and for most we need to get out of here. Then we find a fort to hold down for the night."

"We could go to my friend's apartment home. She's out of the country and she always locks it up good." Shizuka said.

"Great half way through I'll be taking a small detour to get something from my home." Saya looked back at me angrily

"Why do you get to check on your parents while we don't?"

"My parents are out of town and their ninja's I'm not too worried about them." I said. Saya turned away.

"Okay. First who knows how to drive a bus?" I asked and Shizuka's hand shot up. "Great now everyone gather around me. It makes teleporting us all easier." Everyone did as I said. "One last thing when we teleport, I need someone to carry me into the bus. Teleporting with others can take a lot out of me."

I closed my eyes and concentrated and within an instant we were all in front of a bus and I was exhausted. Rei carried me in with a worried expression on her face the whole time. She sat down and laid my head down in her lap. The bus started moving fast and I heard it ram into the school front door.

Time skip two hours

"Hey Shizuka. Stop here I think I've recovered enough energy." I said sitting back up. "Okay if you say so. Here's the address to the apartment." She replied handing me a note as I got off the bus. "Be careful, Ryu." Rei said as the doors slide closed. I walked down the street quietly to avoid any zombies. When I got to my house I unlocked the door and shut it behind me. I went to a room with a statue of a falcon dragon on the wall and armor stand that held the black Hayabusa garbs (look it up on google if you don't know). I knelt down before the statue and prayed. 'Father you said I was always worthy to wield the dragon sword and wear the Hayabusa garbs. I pray you were right.'

I stood up and changed into the garbs. I put the mask part on, then I grabbed the sword and a dragon-eye-like amulet (the eye of the dragon) that was in the room. It was a normal katana with a black handle and sheath with a yellow guard. Placing it on my back I took out the not Shizuka gave me and started running, on roof tops, towards the addresses location.

**At the apartment**

I pulled open a window while pulling down the mask. I was impressed by the neatness space this apartment had. I saw Kohta trying to use a crowbar to open a gun vault. "Need a hand?"

"Ah. Ryu, it's only you. Yeah I could use a hand." He replied. I stood next to him and pressed on the crowbar. "Okay 1… 2… 3." I said as I put so force behind the crowbar. The safe door automatically swung open. Inside was a variety of rifles and pistols. "YES! I knew it!" Kohta yelled victoriously with and evil smile. "Hey Kohta, where are the girls?"

"Down stairs washing up." He said observing one of the rifles. The door behind me swung open and I immediately turned around to see Rei, still wet form her bath, in a sleeveless pink shirt, and her underwear. She looked like she was half asleep but she then tackled me to the king sized bed. "RYU! Thank god you're okay. I was so worried about you." She yelled burying her face in my chest. I stroked the back of her head gently "Hey, Hey it's okay I'm fine." She still didn't move. At first I thought she just was too comfortable until I heard her silently snoring. 'Really? On top of me.' Thinking to myself while gently and carefully getting her off of me and tucking her into the bed.

"So, Ryu what's so important about that sword and those garbs that you left us?" Kohta said quietly, loading some of the guns.

"There both sacred treasures in the Hayabusa clan. Both have been based down in my clan for generations." I replied. He looked at me confussed. "Wait then how does it fit you?"

"The garbs are made of a matrial that stretches or shrinks to the wearer's size." Kohta nodded his head in understanding. "Any way can you help me move these to another room? I don't want any of the girls to wake up." He asked and I nodded yes.

_I know the ending is a little bad but whatever._


End file.
